


Самый старый танец

by tsepesh



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Hour (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: И когда он снял вторую печать, я слышал второе животное, говорящее: иди и смотри. И вышел другой конь, рыжий; и сидящему на нем дано взять мир с земли, и чтобы убивали друг друга; и дан ему большой меч. (Откр. 6:3-4)И когда Он снял третью печать, я слышал третье животное, говорящее: иди и смотри. Я взглянул, и вот, конь вороной, и на нем всадник, имеющий меру в руке своей. И слышал я голос посреди четырех животных, говорящий: хиникс пшеницы за динарий, и три хиникса ячменя за динарий; елея же и вина не повреждай. (Откр. 6:5-6)Разумеется, от всего этого Пратчетт и Гейман в свое время оставили только рожки да ножки





	Самый старый танец

Название: Самый старый танец  
Канон: Час  
Автор: WTF Capaldi 2015  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ликс Сторм, Рэнделл Браун  
Категория: джен  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: драббл, 514 слов  
Задание: Добрые предзнаменования!АУ  
Примечание: И когда он снял вторую печать, я слышал второе животное, говорящее: иди и смотри. И вышел другой конь, рыжий; и сидящему на нем дано взять мир с земли, и чтобы убивали друг друга; и дан ему большой меч. (Откр. 6:3-4)  
И когда Он снял третью печать, я слышал третье животное, говорящее: иди и смотри. Я взглянул, и вот, конь вороной, и на нем всадник, имеющий меру в руке своей. И слышал я голос посреди четырех животных, говорящий: хиникс пшеницы за динарий, и три хиникса ячменя за динарий; елея же и вина не повреждай. (Откр. 6:5-6)  
Разумеется, от всего этого Пратчетт и Гейман в свое время оставили только рожки да ножки  
Для голосования: #. WTF Capaldi 2015 - работа "Самый старый танец"

Война танцует с Голодом.

Впервые они танцуют друг с другом тогда, когда изгнанные люди, переругиваясь на ходу, ищут пещеру и что-нибудь съедобное. От того, первого совместного, танца Войне достается огненный меч, подобный тем, что не достались ей в первый — одиночный — танец.

Голод обзаведется весами гораздо позже.

Они танцуют через всю человеческую историю; в какой-то момент за ними начинает наблюдать Мор, а Четвертый, величайший из Всадников, кажется, молчаливо присутствует с первого танца Войны. Не то, чтобы тогда в нем была нужда.

Человечество растет, па Войны становятся интереснее и разнообразнее. Много позже это разнообразие коснется и Голода — тогда они уже начнут танцевать в том, что люди назовут «информационно-коммуникационным пространством».

Сломаем ненадолго четвертую стену и напомним, что речь идет об антропоморфных персонификациях явлений, как правильно, порождаемых людьми и заставляющих их, ну, умирать. Поэтому довольно затруднительно говорить о физической составляющей этого танца — в конце концов, даже внешность каждого сложно назвать неизменной. Тот же Загрязнение, сменивший Мора, может многое рассказать о том, что «незаметная внешность» для каждого случая может сильно отличаться.

Только Один из них верен своему единственному облику.

Иногда им хочется потанцевать ближе к людям. Так, однажды Война сталкивается с Голодом в Париже, когда весь мир, сам того не зная, застывает в ожидании их самого грандиозного танца за последние столетия.

Оба старательно изображают журналистов; с их возможностями это не кажется слишком трудным. Голод напоказ не понимает испанский, Война в замкнутых помещениях устраивает дымовые завесы, к собственному почти неощутимому сожалению — из табачного дыма. В местных барах готовы драться за право поставить ей выпивку, как и за возможность купить себе любую закуску (Голода вот уже почти век умиляет сама идея общепита, в один из вечеров он роняет пару слов о своих планах в этой области, Война улыбается в ответ, а у стойки вспыхивает ссора, заканчивающаяся поножовщиной).

Когда начинаются другие бои, возвращается танец Всадников. Войне нужно быть везде — на передовой и у границ гетто, что скоро тоже станут передовыми, Голод ходит в безупречных ботинках по рельсам и колючей проволоке «Окончательного решения еврейского вопроса». Не только еврейского, впрочем. Не то, чтобы Голоду было до этого дело, по его мнению, небольшие физиологические различия не меняют главного — человеческие тела требуют топлива и, не получая его, меняются так сильно.

После этого танца оба остаются в полной готовности продолжить. Новые игрушки Войны дают Голоду новые па. Им обоим не нужны человеческие способы оповещения или массового информирования, но обоим же весело играть в журналистику — у Войны к этому настоящий талант, а Голоду интересно привыкнуть к новым возможностям, прежде чем начать реализовывать старые идеи.

Место Парижа занимает Лондон, вокруг Войны до сих пор — дымовые завесы, Голод примеряет на себя ОКР. Вокруг суетятся, спорят и отчаянно жаждут — информации, правды, справедливости. «Справедливости нет, — хочется Голоду процитировать Первого из всадников. — Есть только мы». Вместо этого он рассказывает детали несуществующей жизни. «Из-за правды может начаться наш танец», — хочется промурлыкать Войне на ушко мисс Роули или мистеру Лайону. Вместо этого оба играют встречу после долгого расставания, ищут девочку, которой никогда не существовало — или которая умерла давным-давно при их танце, и снова ходят в бары.

Старый меч Войны и несколько более новые весы Голода пролежат ещё несколько десятилетий до, как окажется, не финального танца.


End file.
